America's Suiteheart
by Pharies
Summary: Something that came to me. He was hooked, like she was a drug; no doubt about it. He felt like he was floating. 'Look all you want, but I doubt you could touch, brother dear.'


Disclaim both the show and the song that inspired this story. I only own Lynnette and Lilly, who is to appear in another story. I promise she's not just random. Also, it's not quite quite my other story.

-Jake-

Jake looked up as a girl he hadn't seen before walked through the front doors of Degrassi. Hair falling in soft, chestnut waves, eyes like honey, bright and taking light like he'd never seen, and a smile that made her entire self glow like she could never be sad. He was hooked, like she was a drug; no doubt about it. He felt like he was floating.

"You okay, dude?" Owen asked. Feather down like a bowling ball. Jake shook his head and shut his locker.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" Jake asked, laughing and turning away from the girl.

"Because you spaced out on me?" Owen gave him a funny look, which Jake shrugged off.

"Dude, it's no big deal. Gotta get to class. Catch ya at lunch." Jake high fived Owen and then went off to his English class, not that he could really think straight. The warning bell hadn't even rung yet and Jake was one of the first students in his class that day. He sat back lazily and closed his eyes. A laugh rang out that he had never heard before in his class and he couldn't help but look towards the door. She was there, walking into his class, which was a good sign for him. Then he noticed Clare. And Lilly. So not such a good sign.

-Lynnette-

Lynnette walked into Degrassi exerting the confidence she never really had, even though her parents made sure she had everything. She smiled, even though she wanted to cry because here she was: yet another school. She surveyed the sea of yellow, purple, red and blue shirts that assigned your year quickly and then took a deep breath. She had to go to the front office to get her schedule and locker assignment. When she got to her locker, she couldn't help but notice a girl next to it as her red shirt seemed so bright against the lockers.

"Hi, I'm Lynn," she greeted a bit shy as she opened her locker, which was next to the girl with the bright red shirt.

"Oh, hi. I'm Clare. You must be new." Lynnette nodded and put her spare notebooks into the locker. She needed to add some of herself to it as she would be in school seven hours a day, five days a week. "Well, if you need I could help you find your classes." Lynnette bit her lip. Clare pulled out a text book.

"Hey, Clare," a girl with bright green eyes said as she stopped on the other side of Clare's locker.

"Hey, Lil. This is Lynn. She's new." Clare gave Lynnette a kind smile and shut her locker. "Lilly was new at the beginning of the year. I'm sure she can help you adjust a little bit."

"That's very nice of you, but right now I would just like to get to class," Lynnette said as she pulled out her schedule to hand to Clare, bit her lip again and looked back into her locker trying to figure out what to do with it. "Just tell me how to get to that class, and I'll be okay from there," she said sweetly. She couldn't make friends. It would make it that much harder when her dad told her and her mom that they had to leave. Again. Clare and Lilly exchanged a look and then nodded at each other. Clare glanced at the first class and chuckled.

"You're in my English class," she said to Lynnette. "So is Lilly, her brother, Nick and my step-brother, Jake." Lilly shot her a glare, which she noted.

"Oh, okay. Then we should go." Lynnette closed her locker door and looked at the two girls, waiting for them to lead the way. Clare looked at Lilly.

"And don't look at me like that."

"Like what?" Lilly questioned innocently as she started walking in the direction of their class.

"Like I did something wrong. Jake's only in that class because of you. He changed his schedule to be closer to you," Clare said teasingly. Lilly rolled her eyes and Lynnette laughed as she followed them into their class. Maybe she should make friends. These girls made her laugh, which was something that didn't happen often. She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and looked up so that she didn't walk into anything. Her eyes found a set of green eyes, which lit up as they locked with her own. She studied this guy as she walked with Lilly and Clare and then realized that they were walking over to him. Another guy was sitting next the one she first noticed, and Clare noticed her confusion.

"This is Nick, Lilly's brother," she said pointing to the other boy.

"And this charming lumberjack is none other than Clare's step brother, Jake," Lilly teased as she sat down in front of him and stuck out her tongue.

"Lil, watch it," Jake said as he shook his head, indication that he was also joking. Nick chuckled, though Lynnette could tell that it was strained. '_What was going on with them?_' she wondered as she shook her head and sat on the other side of Clare so that she wasn't next to Jake.

-Clare-

Something is different about Lynn. Clare could feel it. Her smile seemed easy when her eyes shone bright, but Clare could see under that. She was good at doing that with people. She knew that Lilly could sense it too, which is what made them such good friends.

However, Jake and Nick seemed to have a slightly strained relationship as of late, and she thought that Lynn would just complicate things. She was beautiful and bound to attract a lot of attention. She shot a text to Jake and then settled into class as Mrs. Dawes walked in.

'_Look all you want, but I doubt you could touch, brother dear.'_

_-TBC...Possibly-_

I know that I have other stories that need finishing, etc, but this idea came to me, and I feel the need to carry it out.

Also, I will _have to_ put the story that sort of goes with this up, but only if this gets a good response. I need to know that my Lilly will be taken to. Hehehe

Also, some hint is in the title. Just saying.

~Tori


End file.
